An Ocean of Memories
by Dragon of Rain
Summary: Duo is faced with destent meories from his past and finds that he has siblings....


An Ocean of Memories__

_Chapter 1: Confusion_

__

Duo sat on the ledge that stood hundreds of feet above the deep sapphire blue sea; the sun was setting turning the blue sky a fantastic red orange with some pink. Here he sat thinking about what Wufei said 'Your not who you think you are Maxwell!' 

"What the hell did he mean by that?"  Duo whispered to the ocean 

Duo sat deep in thought; he just stared out into the growing night sky where the first stars began to shine. Duo was so lost in his thought that he didn't even hear someone come up.

"What did who mean by what?" said Zeachs 

Duo jumped and spun around to meet Zeachs 

"WuFei…He said I am not who I thought I was…." Duo said not sure why he was telling this to Zeachs 

"Oh." Zeachs said simply 

"Just out of curiosity…. Do you know what he meant?" Duo asked hopingly 

"Yes… I do..." Zeachs said slowly        

"Then what did he mean?" Duo asked

"Do you remember anything from when you were little?" He asked

"Just my mother. But even that's pretty fuzzy…. Why?"  Duo said confused 

"Just wondering."  Zeachs replied as he sat down on the ledge next to Duo. 

Zeachs took in a deep breath " Are you ready for what I'm about to tell you?"

"Yeah...I guess" Duo said 

"There is anther Peacecraft. You may not believe me but your him."  

Duo just stared at Zeachs as he tried to grip what Zeachs had told him.  How could this be true? It just did not seem feasible that he Duo Maxwell the little street rat could be a Peacecraft… There was no way… could there?

"Duo?" Zeachs asked

"Umm…" Duo said shaking his head to clear his mined

"Do you believe me?" Zeachs asked

"I…I…. I don't… know…" Duo stammered

" Do you have a photograph of your mother?" Zeachs asked

"Yes...Right here." Said Duo 

With that Duo took of the sliver locket from around his neck and handed it to Zeachs. Zeachs took it and opened to look at the photo in the locket.

"What was your name before you changed it?" Asked Zeachs  

"Scott. How did you know I changed it?" asked Duo

"Let's just say I've kept an eye on you." Zeachs said     

"Then why…"  

"There was nothing I could do about that, and I only heard about it after the fact that it happened" Zeachs interrupted 

Duo went silent again as he looked out at the night sky, the moon now shone bright over the midnight blue sea. Zeachs put a comforting hand on Duo's shoulder.

"Believe me, if I only known sooner I would have done my best to save you."  He said

"Really?" Duo asked never before having someone care for him

"Really. Anyway what was your mothers name?" Zeachs said

"Lilly." Duo replied 

"Just as I thought." Zeachs

Duo gave him a confused look

"You see Lilly worked for the Peacecraft family as a maid. She had a son around the same time you were born but he died three days later. Then that's when she asked it she could be your nanny seeing she just lost her son." Zeachs said     

"Then let me guess her son's name was Scott?" Duo said

"Yes."

"Then after the Sankingdom was destroyed she took you just like Mr.Darlian took Relena."  

" I see." Duo said with a sigh 

"Do you believe me?" Zeachs asked seeing the confused look on the DeathScythe pilots face 

"I need time to take this all in before I cant say if I believe or not." Duo said as his gaze was now up at the stars.

"Just let me know when you come to your conclusion, and for now it's our little secret. Okay?" Zeachs said

"Kay…" Duo said spacealy

With that Zeachs let the very confused duo to his thoughts. 

Chapter 2: Finding the Truth

Duo gazed up taking in the beauty of the stars as with the ocean the blanket of stars meet. He was so deep within his thoughts. 'Is the life I've lived just a big lie? No wonder I never felt like I belonged' Duo thought 

            Everything Duo had known to be true had just went up in smoke. He didn't even know who he really was, but then again did he ever really know who he had been? It was true he knew who he was now because he was who he was but what he had be told as far as where he had come from he didn't know.  

====****=====****=====****=====****=====****=====****====****====

            Zeachs sat at a table in a small café as he tried to figure out how Wufei had known about Duo and who had told him because not even Relena knew that Duo was a Peacecraft. The only other that knew about Duo was Traze… but why would Traze tell Wu Fei something like that? It just didn't seem to make sense at all… He would have to confront Wu Fei to see just how he had found out about Duo.  So with that in mind he left the little café to find Wu Fei.

            Zeachs found Wu Fei in a small part not far from where the boys where living. 

            "Wu Fei?" Said Zeachs to get the Wu Fei's attention.

            "Yes?" Wu Fei said as he looked up from his book

            "I want to know how you know about Duo." Zeachs said flatly

            "What do you mean? How I know about Duo?" Wu Fei asked bewildered

            "You told him he wasn't who he thought he was." Zeachs said softly   

            "Oh… That… Traze told me…" Wu Fei whispered softly 

            "But why did he tell you that?" Zeachs asked sounded mad 

            "I don't know we just got talking one day and it came out that's all. He was upset that he had told me…" said Wu Fei

" Then why did you tell Duo? It was not your place to tell him that. It was mine!"   Zeachs said crossly

"It just came out when me and Duo where fighting!! I didn't mean to let it slip! But why haven't you told him sooner? I mean Relena found out not to long after coming across you!" Wu Fei yelled returning the anger

"I have my reasons for not telling him…" Zeachs whispered bowing his head

"Where you ever going to tell him?" Wu Fei asked the anger gone from his tone

"I really don't…" Zeachs said his voice trailed off

"Why?" asked Wu Fei curiously 

Zeachs turned away from Wu Fei to hide his face

"I feel as if I have betrayed him somehow…." Zeachs whispered

Zeachs walked away he had to think things over. Had keeping this from Duo been a mistake or had it been Duo's saving grace that he hadn't known?

====****=====****=====****=====****=====****=====****====****====

            Duo lay in a deep sleep tarnished memories began to resurface. Memories of a beautiful home and of his parents something that had always seemed vague came into focus as the women who was his mother brought him close into her warm embrace and what was once lost in a sea of black's and grays now flew into color. The woman that held him had soft chestnut hair like he did and the same deep cobalt eyes as he did. (1)

            "My little Leonardo…" The woman whispered her voice as soft as silk   (2)

            His mother cradled him and kissed him then handed him over to the woman he would later believe to be his real mother.

            "Mama!?!" he cried out in a small voice

            " You well be saver Leonardo…" said the woman as she began to cry

            Duo woke up; sitting up Duo touched his face to find he had been crying. Had what he dreamed about be more the just a dream? Or where they memories from a hazed past that he could no longer remember?

Chapter 3: Once Upon a Memory

Duo lay back down to try and get some more sleep by the dream came back but this time sooner then the events that took place before. The dream held the same color and feel as before where once had been blurry and colorless.

+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***

            Visions of the home he had once lived in came back. It was a beautiful home it had tall walls that were painted a soft shade of blue. The room he stood in now was the dinning room there was a long table make out of a soft color wood as to what type he had no idea. On the table was a vase that held roses atop a table clothe. Fine china plate's lay on the table real sliver ware lay on silk napkins, and tall wine glasses sat next to each plaint.  The cream colored carpet under his bare feet was soft as feathers.

            Duo walked out of the dinner room and into the hall. The carpet was not an interknit pattern of vines and flowers all in a deep ruby just like the walls where beauty paintings of past family.    As Duo walked down hall he saw a young boy with short platinum gold hair and ice blue eyes. Duo knew that this was Zeachs as a young child. The young boy walked up to Duo.

            "Want to play Leo?" he asked

            "Yeah!" Duo said his voices young and full of innocents  

            The two children ran youthfully down the hall. They run until they reached two big doors that led into what was the playroom. The young Milliardo opened the doors the reveal a huge room as big as the other rooms. These walls were pained with animals of all sort there where lions and giraffes there were even birds in the blue sky. This was pained on all three walls the last wall was done with sea life there where playful dolphins and tropical fish and even a wale. And the ceiling was done to look like outer spaces… starts, Earth and her moon, and even some of the space colonies. The murals were pained with such care and detail.

            Then the room its self had a toy train that when the whole way around the room, there were blocks of all shape and size along with many stuffed animals most where animals from the murals and had been specially made for the room.

+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***

            "Duo wake up!" Catherine whispered into Duo's ear  

            Duo moaned in protest not wanting to leave this places that he could now only go in his dreams 

            "Zeachs is here. He wants to talk to you…" Catherine whispered in his ear

            Duo sat up.

            "Zeachs is here?!" Duo asked

            "Yes he is." Catherine said 

            Duo got up and walked out into the living room where Zeachs sat.

            "How are you doing Duo?" Zeachs asked

            "I fine. How about yourself?" Duo said

            "I'm fine." Zechs said

            "That's good." Duo said with a smile

            Zeachs smiled warily back

            " I believe you.." Duo said out of the blue

            "What?" Zeachs asked taken aback  

            " I said I believe you." Duo repeated

            "You do?" Zeachs said with a tone of joy in his voice

            "Yep." Duo whispered

            There was a long pause then Duo spoke

            "What was my name before Lily changed it?"  Duo Asked

            "It was Leonardo…but I called you Leo…" Zeachs Trailed off

            ' Just like in the dream." Duo thought

            "You look just look just like her." Zeachs whispered  

            Zechs looked sad at thinking that. Zeachs didn't tell Duo who he looked like but Duo knew. It was the woman who had given Duo over to Lilly. It was his real mother that he looked so much like; this brought tears to his eyes that he would never know her. Then again he would never know what Lilly was like ether.  

            Duo was lost deep in his thoughts as for the first time the dream or rather memories came to him while he was awake.

+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***

            "Run Leo!" Milliardo yelled 

            Leo ran as fast as he could run down the halls. They made it to the room where their mother was.

            "Mama!" Leo yelled as he ran and hugged her

            She looked sad as she hugged her youngest son. She knew this would be the last time she would ever see her kids again. Gently she picked Leo up and handed him over to his nanny.

            "Take good care of him…" she whispered gently

            " But madam…" the nanny whispered

            "Take him keep him safe. If he stays here he will certainly die!

            "But what about Milliardo?" The woman whispered 

            "He will be fine." She said looked meaningful at her oldest child

            She then took her locket of and gave it to the nanny.

            "Here I want you to give this the Leonardo when he gets older." She whispered

            "I can't take this Melissa." The nanny said in shock

            "Please Lillian." Melissa whispered

            "Okay…" Lillian said

            "Go now before it's too late! Good-bye my little Leonardo!"  Melissa Said

            "Good-Bye…" Lillian said

            "MAMA!" Leonardo yelled holding his arms out to his mother 

            Lillian pulled the child close and covered him with the blanket and went out into the blinding snowstorm. The snow flecks flew and swirled all around nothing but a sliver storm of snow.

+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***

Chapter 4: Things my heart use to know things it longs to remember 

            "DUO!" Zeachs yelled

            "…What?" Duo said as he shook his head to clear his mind

            "Are you okay?" asked Zeachs

            "Yeah… I'm fine…" Duo whispered

            Again there was a long pause.

            "Was it snowing the day I was taken away?" Duo asked

            "Yes it was…" Zeachs said

            " And the locket it was hers wasn't it?" Duo asked

            "Yes the locket was hers." Zeachs said 

            Zeachs would fill in the dark parts that Duo couldn't remember, and help him understand what had happen. The close bond once again back and stronger then ever. Zeachs would also bring Duo to the old ruins of the house and show Duo the pictures and paintings that still remained. 

            Duo was happy he finally knew who he was and knew where he came from. Though the others would never know that there was a third Peacecraft, but that was how Duo wanted it to be. 

The End  

(1) I don't really know what Zeachs and Relena's mother REALLY looked like…

(2) I just really like that name! And it rhymes with Milliardo! 


End file.
